626experiencesfandomcom-20200214-history
400 - 499
Num Pod Color Nickname Short Description Episode 400 Red Precious Um experimento esquilo como o amarelo com olhos vermelhos, orelhas pequenas e pontiagudas garras e stubby prata de ponta e um (617) Plaismoid como a cauda e uma antena que lembra um cruzamento entre Link (251) e Woody (507). Projetado para controlar todos os outros experimentos. Para neutralizar essa experiência, ela tem que ser jogado dentro de um vulcão. Seu nome, poderes e processo de neutralização são baseados em o Um Anel de O Senhor dos Anéis. Ela foi originalmente deveria ter seu próprio episódio, uma paródia de O Senhor dos Anéis, mas a Disney buscavam devido a questões de direitos autorais. Leroy & Stitch, Origin of Stitch 401 Red Chafe Esta experiência é como um escorpião cinza projetado para tornar seu corpo inteiro se irritar.. Leroy & Stitch 402 Red Chile Um vermelho Chafe (401)-como experiência. Projetado para desfazer o trabalho de 401. Leroy & Stitch 403 Red Zinger (Cancer) Uma experiência, que se parece com uma cruz, entre Shortstuff (297) e Ploot (505), projetada para transformar as pessoas em caranguejos. Leroy & Stitch 404 Red Bloom Um experimento concebido para tornar as plantas carnívoras flor muito rápido. Leroy & Stitch 405 Red Lucky A rosa experimento ouriço-like projetado para as pessoas falam Leroy & Stitch 406 Red China Projetado para quebrar china esposa de Jumba e por causa da esposa deste Jumba nunca largou a vassoura para baixo para bater nela. Ele ficou em apuros com a polícia para que ele e Jumba foi para a cadeia por um mês para quebrar todos esses pratos Leroy & Stitch 407 Yellow Punk atividade em forma de vagem em Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has uma característica especial do Glitch profiler experimento. Projetado para vandalizar nada por qualquer razão. Um coelho-como experimentar óculos de sol, um colar cravado, brinco e uma jaqueta sobre seu corpo Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch 408 Red Berg I eu Projetado para fazer pequenos icebergs apenas grande o suficiente para fazer blocos de gelo. Com seus chifres, seu lugar é único e verdadeiro em uma escultura de gelo fazendo companhia e, em vez de fazer o dinheiro que ele recebe de barris e barris de água. Este barris de água são para congelar e transformar em uma escultura de gelo. Assim, sua função principal é accual para fazer esculturas de gelo da esposa de Jumba é para assustar Jumba Leroy & Stitch 409 Red Gumshoe Uma pequena rosa experimento Phoon-like fina com duas antenas e uma cauda curta. Projetado para jogar goma de pau na sapata povos e assim impedi-los de pé Leroy & Stitch 410 Red Jay Projetado para fazer você se sentir azul Leroy & Stitch 411 Red Cowlick atividade em forma de vagem em Stitch! The Movie. Uma vaca-like experimento destinado a lamber vacas Stitch! The Movie 412 Red Char Uma experiência koala / chama-like projetado para queimar bagels. Foi mencionado no "Link", quando Reuben estava procurando o banco de dados de experimento 212 413 Red Botulator Uma experiência dinossauros como o vermelho desenhado para estragar comida. Foi mencionado no "Link", quando Reuben estava procurando o banco de dados de experimento 212 414 Red Crusty Uma experiência meerkat / koala / ponto-como o azul projetada para espalhar mofo no pão. Foi mencionado no "Link", quando Reuben estava procurando o banco de dados de experimento 212 415 Red Patter Uma experiência pelicano-like verde projetados para comer uma meia única em cada par. Foi mencionado no "Link", quando Reuben estava procurando o banco de dados de experimento. o nome é, basicamente, forma evoluída do Wingull 212 416 Red Parslifier (or Sloppy) Um azul de pelúcia experiência de urso projetado para ser um comedor de desleixado Leroy & Stitch 417 Red Sageonomificator A rotundamente-built, em preto-cinza, experiência hipopótamo-like tão alto como Lilo cinza com manchas ao redor dos olhos e do estômago, um pequeno baú, uma barriga redonda chunky, uma cauda robusta, com um final muito forte pá no final que realmente desenterra sujeira, pedaços braços em volta com três dedos em cada rodada com garras curtas blunt, Sparky, como os pés, mas com dedos grandes, uma cabeça redonda, focinho bicudo e quatro picos de arredondar para baixo suas costas, assim como ele tem quatro braços , e duas antenas grandes afinando. Projetado para cavar artefatos fora da terra Leroy & Stitch 418 Red Rosemary Leroy & Stitch 419 White Vane Um experimento de verde que se parece com uma rosa vermelha de cara Leroy & Stitch, The Penguins of Madagascar 420 White Curdle Um marrom feroz procurando experimento lontra-like, com o peito branco, orelhas pequenas, olhos amarelos com branco debaixo deles até ao peito, um nariz rosa, garras afiadas, uma cauda de lontra-like suma, um mohawk minúsculo, mãos e pés pretos, bigodes bented, cílios, e presas fundo saindo da boca. Projetado para ser feroz em qualquer criatura que é doce ou inocente em seus olhos. Bem, isso é apenas o primo de Marlene doppelganger / Ponto 's selvagem Leroy & Stitch 421 White Bustduster Projetado para coalhar o leite. A gordura, experimente ganso-like branco com uma grande cabeça de gato com um grande, nariz longo e vermelho, asas curtas, cauda felpuda e pés planos Leroy & Stitch 422 Red Doublecross Um Bater roxo (296)-como experiência. Projetado para rebentar coisas. Leroy & Stitch Leroy & Stitch 423 Red Filibuster Um grande experimento de pássaro morena com um corpo oval, quatro pernas, uma pequena cauda, uma cabeça enorme com uma boca larga, narizes redondos, enormes olhos azuis escuros, bat-como as orelhas e antenas longas. Projetado para quebrar violação da presunção do contrato social, e conluio deliberada a perder uma disputa de algum tipo. Ele é ágil e agressivo, mas o que o torna perigoso é que seus olhos que pode disparar vários tipos de raios Leroy & Stitch 424 Red Decayer A prata de duas cabeças Weasel (148) / Stitch (626)-como experimentar com uma cabeça oval do lado direito, cabeça redonda bigode no lado esquerdo, sem cauda e duas bicas de minúsculas em cada cabeça do tamanho de uma lata de lixo pode. Experiment 423 foi projetado para apresentar ambos os lados de um argumento e, portanto, estender debates, infelizmente, tem uma falha e na maior parte apenas argumenta com ele mesmo. Lugar é uma verdadeira obstrução está escrevendo resenhas de filmes e livros para o jornal Leroy & Stitch 425 Red Mr. Brown Projetado para causar cárie dentária Leroy & Stitch 426 Red Rewind Um homem-roxo experiência como real, com óculos de sol com os braços verdes, projetados para fazer as pessoas racistas medo da cor marrom por 24 horas e depois que eles vão ver o erro em seus caminhos Leroy & Stitch 427 Red Toepoke Projetado vida real rewind. Uma experiência koala-like verde com menor dobrados ponto-como as orelhas Leroy & Stitch 428 Red Gameover Projetado para picar o seu dedo sem parar. A marrom escuro experiência de lobo com uma cara de morcego, uma. Juba de leão e asas de couro em seus ombros e debaixo das suas patas da frente e com uma pequena spiked Poki (036) / Choppers (441)-como a cauda Leroy & Stitch 429 Red Klamp A preto-verde blob-como experimentar com listras verdes, braços e pernas, a cerca de koala-como a cabeça, boca pequena, nariz redondo, olhos verdes e não ouvidos antenas ou visível. Projetado para reiniciar todos os jogos o caminho de volta no início e ele também quebra o seu vídeo game sistema Leroy & Stitch 430 Yellow Slipknot um tanque amarelo (586)-como experiência. Projetado para bater portas Leroy & Stitch 431 Purple Bluerinse A Swirly roxo (383)-como experiência. Projetado para dar nós nos sapatos das pessoas. Stitch! the Movie 432 Red Nicole A yellow, red, and neon pink Poxy(222)-like experiment with blue eyes. Designed to make kids ask for permission before they can do something. Plus, she is not microscopic. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Leroy & Stitch 433 Red Speck Um vermelho experimento (434)-como monocromático. Pode alterar o volume de s. T.V. Leroy & Stitch 434 Red Monochrome A Red Felix roxo (010)-como experimentar com uma bala de canhão (520)-como a cauda, com o tanque (586)-como as orelhas, e Monochrome (434), como tentáculos. Projetado para fazer extensão de tudo o spick 'n'. Também, provavelmente, uma versão melhorada do 010. 433 não tinha falhas, ao contrário 010. 010 também foi projetado para torná-lo extensão spick 'n', mas tinha um glitch, e fez messes que elevou para 010,2 010. E Felix (010) seria transformado em um Oscar (010.2). Assim, 433 é uma versão melhorada do 010 Leroy & Stitch, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa 435 Red Tony Projetado para sugar a cor de tudo. Ele é um experimento de avestruz robótico com sobrancelhas, olhos verdes, bolota cabeças de avestruz, como pena, ombros azul, e alminum bico de avestruz, e um círculo marrom com uma barriga branca em um bico vermelho e linha branca toda sobre ele, que foi projetado para emular os movimentos de um avestruz. Da franquia Madgascar, ele é enviado para o Central Park Zoo de estudar a África cada movimento. Dreamworks Aminations torna amigo rápida com seu amiguinho. Ele até apelidos que Lemmy. Ele foi construído para ser enviado ao espaço para explorar Marte. Uma vez que ele alcança Marte, um "squid espaço" destrói-lo. Agora, ele está em Kauai como um experimento apelidado Monochrome, e é um verdadeiro lugar foi no zoológico do Central Park como robô parceiro da África. Leroy & Stitch 436 Red Steve Uma experiência de cauda-esquilo gosta de verde. Ele honks seu chifre Leroy & Stitch 437 Red Honk Uma experiência-elefante como o vermelho, com uma cabeça careca like-Tantor e cauda projetado para mentir Leroy & Stitch 438 Red Potter A possible reference to the Harry Potter series. An experiment that has a broom-like tail, a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, round glasses, and a wand-like hand designed to use kinds of magic. Leroy & Stitch 439 Red Winceslaws A possible reference to winceslaw from the Nickelodeon show Catdog. A blue mouse-like experiment with black eyes, short ears, round nose and no tail. Designed to turn people into mice. Leroy & Stitch 440 Yellow Waistrel Designed to steal food and make them go to waist. Leroy & Stitch 441 Red Choppers Designed to chop things in two. A purple ankylosaurus/rhinoceros-like experiment with a big nose and mouth, two stubby antennae and a spiked beaver-like tail. Leroy & Stitch 442 Red Moldavia Milk spender. A small brown experiment. Leroy & Stitch 443 Red Taps Designed to tap but not as much as 480 does. Leroy & Stitch 444 Red Pooperson Designed to cause digestive problems. A brown Holio (606)-like experiment with an orange nose and orange eyes with koala-like ears that is covered with grey spots. Leroy & Stitch 445 Red No-C Designed to take your CDs and transport them to a place you’d least expect them to be. Leroy & Stitch 446 Blue Jacob A possible reference to Jake Long from American Dragon: Jake Long. A white boy-like experiment with green and black hair, a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. One of the few experiments that can speak english. Can trasform into a dragon when he says "Dragon up!". When 446 trasforms into a dragon, he is a red dragon-like experiment with black and green hair. Designed to be an american dragon and fight with bad guys. A possible refrence to jacob on twillight. Leroy & Stitch 447 Blue Handprint A hand like experiment with a face.Designed to make handprints. Leroy & Stitch 448 Red Diesel A dark blue and black experiment shaped like a diesel motor with a square pointy torso, medium-length arms and legs, a square pointy head, thin mouth, square pointy nose, dark eyes and two antennae designed to spill diesel fuel through the handle on its hand. Leroy & Stitch 449 Red Bellyup A white-gray lizard/dog-like experiment with huge bat-like ears, sharp teeth, stubby arms, vaccum clawed feet and a long anchor-like tail. Puts poor insects with their belly up so they cannot move. After a string of mostly mysterious failures Jumba was getting annoyed. He decided that his next experiment would target important deliveries and stop them reaching their destinations on time, by launching itself in front of the vehicle and then ‘ playing possum ’ once hit. Experiment 449 was tough, indestructible and had a lot of adaptations to stop him getting seriously hurt (Vacuum clawed feet and an anchor-like tail). After creating 449 (with stubby arms, as they were a bit of an afterthought) Jumba sent him out to stop a delivery of aid to a planet. After watching 449 repeatedly slow down the delivery Jumba declared 449 a success. However by the time he is on Earth Jumba has realised that 449 has a peculiar attention-seeking character, which leads him to throw himself in front of whatever traffic there is, just to get sympathy. As such he has downgraded 449 to an ‘almost success’. Lilo names 449 ‘Bellyup’ as that is the position he is in when he plays possum after being hit. {C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C His one true place is as a test dummy for car braking tests (he will step out in front of a car, and it doesn’t matter if the car’s brakes fail, as he is never seriously injured). Leroy & Stitch 450 Yellow Sapsucker Designed to suck the sap from trees he's a bit on a tree vampire. Leroy & Stitch 451 Red Pullplug Designed to pull plugs out of their sockets. A dark red Hocker (051)-like experiment with a smaller nose, larger ears, a red spot around his eyes and a red stripe on his ears and tail. Leroy & Stitch 452 Red Bristol A reddish-brownish female reindeer-like experiment with mistletoe green eyes, a raspberry red nose, peach antlers, four black hooves, and small eyelashes. Designed to make all of your Christmas wishes come true - especially what's more important. Leroy & Stitch 453 Red Trip Designed to trip you when you don’t expect it with his Elephant-like trunk. A red-brown warthog-like experiment with a large, long elephant-like nose, green stripes on his back and a Felix-like tail. Is a prototype to Tripsy (473). Leroy & Stitch 454 Red Blackhead A white slime-like experiment with eyes and a mouth. Designed to give you blackheads. Leroy & Stitch 455 Red Mary A big, round peach-colored experiment with two long white-tipped ears, three large white stripes on her back, a white stomach and a red nose. Designed to be the bouncer for Jumba's lab. Activated at the end of Stitch! the Movie. Stitch! The Movie 456 Red Nub A small purple floating Moose-like experiment that floats and destroys the cities. He resembles Minimoose from Invader Zim. Leroy & Stitch 457 Red Hangnail a foot like experiment. Designed to give you hangnails. Leroy & Stitch 458 Purple Greaseprint This experiment was mistaken for Finder (158), which was designed to find. However 458 is not designed to find. His actual function is to make greaseprints. Leroy & Stitch 459 Red Nobyte Designed to eat everything in site so you don’t get a bite. Leroy & Stitch 460 Blue Noise A blue Wrapper (521)-like experiment with no tail and no antennae. Designed to make noise. Leroy & Stitch 461 Red Pacer A blue Angel (624)-like experiment with an Elastico (345)-like head, Dupe (344)-like antennae, Heat (609)-like ears and a Melty (228)-like tail. Designed to set the speed in a race. Leroy & Stitch 462 Red Flat A devil-like experiment with fork on its tail designed to make the alien cars flat. Leroy & Stitch 463 Red Keyz The original stealer and smarter than Clyde, he’s green and skinnier than him, designed to steal by using his key-like hand. Leroy & Stitch 464 Red Sharpflat Designed to switch sharps and flats on sheet music. Leroy & Stitch 465 Red Skid Skid is a pink Teddy bear-like experiment with a purple nose designed to infiltrate strongholds and consume enemies. Leroy & Stitch 466 Red Loomiere At first he was designed to burn Jumba's failed plans that didnt go well. But there was something wrong in the experiment creation he added some of the dna saved for a weird man he met on earth on his vacation. That dna was supposed to be for a diffrent experiment designed to sing and dance while you eat for our entertainment. since this experiment's DNA was switched he had the power to burn candles instead. After this experiment was activated he went to diffrent stores that were made for decoration. When he was in the store he burned all of the candles and since lilo had a bussness card the store owner called lilo to catch this candle-like creature. After this happened Lilo called this experiment loomiere and put his one true place in a gold melting company turning candles into blocks of gold. Since Lilo made a deal with Loomiere she gets one gold block per year thus helping Nani with the bills. This experiment name may be a reference to the character Lumiere, from the Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Leroy & Stitch 467 Red Scale A piano-like experiment designed to make people scare in evening by playing its piano in a scary sound. However he can't walk or move. He is also designed to be Vincent (634)'s partner, Vincent is the piano player and 467 is the piano. His true place is with Vincent, preforming musicals at different locations in Hawaii. Leroy & Stitch 468 Red Undewey A tan Ploot (505)-like experiment that stands on two legs with two long antennae on his head designed to undo things. Leroy & Stitch 469 Red Jitters a shaking goose like experiment.Designed to make you very jittery and nervous. Leroy & Stitch 470 Red Octopalmer A dark blue koala-like experiment with three spines on his back, a wide mouth, a round nose, dark eyes, cat-like ears, two antennae on his head, a scar in his left eye, a robotic crustacean-style claw for his left arm and a robotic crab-like right leg that resembles a pegleg. Experiment #470 is designed to dismantle mechanical devices and make weapons out of them. He's quite handy as a menchanic as well. Leroy & Stitch 471 Red Sneak A long green snake-like experiments with two white fangs from his upper jaw, red eyes and spike-shaped tail. Designed to sneak up behind you and give you a scare. Leroy & Stitch 472 Red Laurelgrove Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. A scarlet vixen/female fox-like experiment with light green eyes, a Topper(025)-like antennae, red lips, chestnut brown spots on her arms and legs, and human-like teeth. Designed to make berry picking fun for everyone, so that they wouldn't have to complain about it. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy & Stitch 473 Red Tripsy A black Dupe (344)-like experiment, designed to trip people. Leroy & Stitch 474 Red Dizzifier An experiment designed to spin you round and round twisting you out of shape. Leroy & Stitch 475 Red Therman Antitherm (012) fixer. A large experiment that is also an elemental disaster with three volcano-like spouts on his back with a tree-like tail. Leroy & Stitch 476 Blue Haasinator Designed to undo the works of Blooz (336) and Jay (410). A blue Ploot (505)-like experiment. Leroy & Stitch 477 Red Buzzcut Designed to buzz cut your hair. A blue experiment with a Pix-like head and body, and Mulch-like motor. Leroy & Stitch 478 Red Tireslasher A yellow Forehead-like experiment designed to slash your car tires. Leroy & Stitch 479 Red Lotta Designed to make lots of things that he sees, a blue fox like experiment. Leroy & Stitch 480 Yellow Tappity Designed to tap (A lot). Leroy & Stitch 481 Yellow Twitch Seen in pod form in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch special feature the experiment profiler. Designed to make you twitch. A red frog like experiment with 3 arms, 6 legs and 7 heads. Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, Leroy and Stitch 482 Blue Gesundt A white Swirly (383)-like experiment. Designed to make people sneeze. Leroy & Stitch 483 Green Hiver A green Tank (586)-like experiment. Dedigned to make people itchy. Leroy & Stitch 484 Red Buffie A big bulky experiment designed to bully those smaller then him. Leroy & Stitch 485 White Period A white Tank (586)-like experiment. Designed to throw periods of anything. Leroy & Stitch 486 Red Grindz Designed to grind meat. A blue Tank (586)-like experiment with a Spats (397)-like tail and two Ploot (505)-like spouts. His one true place is at a meat shop, grinding meat. Leroy & Stitch 487 Green Crunkle A blue Silbert (563)-like experiment with 5 arms 2 eyes designed crush things. Leroy & Stitch 488 Red Speirs A green Shortstuff (297)/Ploot (505)-like experiment with large crab-like claws at the end of his arms underneath long, squid-like tentacles with harpoon-attachments, two sharp, upturned points from his jaw and a long, scaly tail. Designed to shoot harpoons at the enemy. Seen in a picture behind Jumba. Leroy & Stitch 489 Red Huggo A large, round purple octopus-like experiment, but with six tentacles. Designed to squeeze the life out of a person. Activated at the end of Stitch! the Movie. Stitch! The Movie 490 Red Stones A purple Fibber (032)-like experiment, designed to throw stones at people. Leroy & Stitch 491 Red Spikyhands A blue Deforastator (515)-like experiment with spiky hands. It might be a recolor experiment but it was stated by the creators to be a new experiment. Designed to destroy things with his spiky hands. Leroy & Stitch 492 White Milston A red cat-like experiment with 23 arms designed to help people Leroy & Stitch 493 Red Enguard A triangle-shaped experiment with two yellow ears with two finger-like stubs at the end of them and 3 red and white triangles on each side of him designed to be cybernetic body armor. Enguard's number is the same as pokemon no.#493,Arceus. Leroy & Stitch 494 White Mortamer Designed to destroy motor boats. A red boat-like experiment. He somehow, can sail like a boat, too. Leroy & Stitch 495 Red Joy A red Shredder-like experiment with fireworks-like tail designed to put Christmas lights to Jumba’s lab on Christmas. That reminds Jumba that it’s already Christmas. He gets the Christmas lights from its mouth. Leroy & Stitch 496 Yellow Froggifier A lime-green Cannonball (520)/oversized frog-like experiment that stands on his hind legs with webbed feet, quite long arms, slanted black eyes, a wide mouth, a slightly limp, a slightly limp, dark-green antennae on his head and a huge spot on his back holding sprayer designed to turn planetary leaders into frogs by spraying them. Leroy & Stitch 497 Red Copywronger He's designed to make clones of anything he touches. A purple Cat-like experiment with lion-like fur on his neck and a long tail with fuzz at the end of it. His name is a parody of copyright. Leroy & Stitch 498 Red Floods An orange Yin (501)-like experiment. Designed to squirt water, until there is a flood. Leroy & Stitch 499 Red Brad A brown cat-like experiment which is designed to reach high places with his long sharp claws. Was mentioned in "Skip" as "The brown one." 206